


Unconditional love

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Because who doesnt love domestic Beca?, F/F, Minor Steca, Other, this is mostly focusing on the fluff between Emily and Beca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: One shots revolving around Emily coming into Beca's life as her new step sister.





	1. Chapter 1

“Beca Katherine and her daughter are coming over tonight for dinner.” The teenager scoffed and rolled her eyes turning her music up louder and pretending she couldn’t hear him. Warren sighed and looked over to his brother and nodded his head in her direction to which he held his hands up shaking his head. 

“This is your problem man, you were the one who waited an entire year to tell Beca you were dating someone.” 

“She listens to you..”

“I’m the cool uncle who doesn’t hide things from her.” 

“I had too! You saw how she reacted to Sheila.”

“She was an awful woman, nobody liked her.” 

“I did.” 

“You were stupid.”

___

“Listen Beca, you will be nice to Katherine and Emily tonight.”

“They will earn my kindness, What kind of woman do you have to hide for an entire year?” 

“”Well Sheila-”

“Sheila was a bitch. The first thing she said to me was that she was my new mom and I will obey her, how’d that turn out?” Warren grimaced and slumped his shoulders letting out a soft sigh. 

“Katherine isn’t like that okay? You’re seventeen years old Beca, you need to learn to at least be polite on the outside.” 

“We’ll see.” 

__  
“Hi you must be Beca!” Beca looked up at the tall in her doorway and tried to fake a smile but it was more of a grimace, She noticed the small child hiding behind her legs and cocked a curious brow. 

“Huh, dad didn't say you had a little kid. Then again he didn’t mention you for a year either so,” She moved aside allowing the two to step in and shut the door behind them. “He had to go to the store because he forgot the spaghetti sauce...for the spaghetti.” Katherine let out a soft chuckle while Emily brightened up considerably.

“Sketti?” 

“Uh, yup. With meatballs.” Emily clapped happily making Beca smile softly, “I uh, I don’t have a lot of kid things for her to do but I have some markers and paper? She can draw while dinner is getting ready..” Beca was trying, she really was. This woman didn’t strike any red flags and Emily was pretty cute so Beca figured she could be polite on the outside..

“Emmy do you wanna draw?” 

“Yes please!” 

“Cool follow me.” 

She made Emily a place at the kitchen table setting down multiple sheets of paper and a pack of her cheaper markers, She had even managed to find some old stencils and let the kid use them as well. Beca stood by the stove occasionally stirring the noodles so they wouldn’t stick.

“Do you like to cook?” 

“Sometimes, I use to cook with my mom before she died.” 

“My mom died when I was younger too, It was really hard to cope. My mother died when I was twenty two I can’t even imagine the hurt you had to go through growing up without one.” 

“Yeah, well I have a good dad and some really cool aunts and uncles.” The door opened and Warren rushed in plastic bags rustling and swinging in his hands.

“Are the noodles-Oh hi kat.” He made a silent gesture asking if Beca was being polite to which katherine nodded sending him a discrete thumbs up. “Are the noodles okay?” 

“Yeah, but they’re ready so could you hurry up?” Beca snipped playfully taking her apron off and throwing it at her father. “I’m gonna go wash up, do you want me to take Emily and get her cleaned up, or do you want to do it?” 

“If you wouldn’t mind..” 

“It’s not a problem, Come on Emily we’re going to go get cleaned up okay?” The girl nodded excitedly and hopped down from her chair reaching up and grabbing Beca’s hand. “Oh, um okay..” Once the two girls were gone katherine let out an excited noise. 

“You said she would be passive and mean! She was absolutely lovely, she even shared a little bit about her mom. She got Emily something to do and everything she’s a wonderful young lady.” Warren smiled proudly while preparing dinner. 

“I’m so proud of her.” 

“Alright kid,” Beca hoisted her up on the toilet so she could reach the sink better. “Do you want to smell like peaches or mangoes?” 

“Both?” Beca chuckled and shrugged as if to say why not, she put a squirt of each into Emily’s tiny hands and instructed her to rub together while she made sure the water wasn’t too hot. Once they both washed their hands Beca offered Emily a piggyback ride making loud car noises all the way back to the kitchen making the younger girl squeal and laugh. Both adults put a halt in their conversation to watch them fondly, Beca lightly dropped her on the couch. 

“I think Beca likes her.” Katherine mused. 

“I’ve never so much as seen Beca step in a ten foot radius of a child, never piggybacking one she just met.”


	2. Sleep over pt1

“Hey Kat, don’t pick up Emily from school okay? I’ve gotta swing by a place near her school so i’ll just pick her up on the way.” Beca stood in the grocery store with the phone pressed against her ear and her shoulder holding two options of candy in her hands. “By the way does Emily prefer gummy worms or bears?” 

“Thanks honey, worms because she gets upset when people bite into the cute bears.” 

“Sour or not?” 

“She likes the sour ones better but they tear up her mouth so could you grab regular ones please?” 

“No problem, Any preference on ice cream?” 

“Cotton candy flavor from any brand.” 

“Gotcha, Favorite movie?” 

“Beca what are you doing?” 

“Surprising Emily, She looked really upset the last time you came over and I left with Stacie, So I thought I’d make it up to squirt.” 

“That’s very sweet of you, She’s really into troll right now.” 

“Thanks Kat you’re the best, I’ll talk to you later, oh! Can She spend the night? I was just going to bring her home but i just realized she might knock out before the movie is even done.” 

“Swing by the house to grab her some Pj’s, toothbrush and Clothes for tomorrow.” Beca nodded grabbing a few extra things she needed and throwing them into her cart. “Oh if your going to keep Emily all night would you mind terribly if I stole your dad?” 

“Not at all you can take him, Keep him if you’d like. Would it bother you if Stacie came over for a bit? I don’t want to expose Emily to anyone you don’t want to.” 

“Do you trust Stacie?” 

“With all of my cold bitter heart.” Beca joked switching the phone to her other shoulder cursing herself for forgetting her headphones. Katherine laughed making Beca grin.

“Then I don’t mind, no crazy parties you hear?” 

“I hear, anything else I should get before I leave the store? I got about thirty minutes to kill before I have to swing by the school?” 

“Mm nothing I can think of, you might want to ask her after you get her. Now what’s the deal between you and this Stacie character?” 

“Gotta go I’m in line. Bye!” Beca hung up the phone quickly letting out a deep breath just picturing Katherine laughing at her antics, she looked in her basket and grinned. It looked like a ten year old had free range of roadtrip snacks. 

_________  
Beca sat on the side of her truck swing her legs a bit as she played a game Emily had downloaded on her phone weeks before, Who knew waiting for a kid in an elementary school would be so boring? Finally she heard the shrill sound of a bell and looked up to see the younger kids run out of the school while the older ones reigned themselves so they don’t trample their younger friends. 

“Emily!” She waved her hand until the little girl saw her, jumping down from her truck she prepared herself from the surprisingly forceful impact of a six year old running at her full force. Emily lit up like a light when she saw Beca and began running towards her squealing in absolute delight when Beca lifted her up and plopped her down on the toolbox of her truck. 

“Hi!” Beca chuckled and ruffled her hair a bit.

“Hey squirt, I’ve got some surprises for you okay?” Emily nodded excitedly her eyes now glued to the bag Beca picked up from the bed of her truck. She put the bag in her lap allowing Emily to open it for herself grinning at her excitement and the cute little thank you’s she said between each item. “I’ve got one more surprise for you.” 

“What is it?” 

“We’re going to have a just you and me sleep over! My dad’s going to spend the night with your mommy so we can have the whole house by ourselves!” Emily cheered clapping her hands excitedly. “My friend is going to come over for a little bit though is that okay?” 

“Will she be my friend too?” 

“If you ask her nicely, and I heard if you make her a drawing she will be your bestest friend!” Beca picked Emily up once again and strapped her into her booster seat double checking to make sure everything was okay. “All tight nothing loose?” Emily nodded pulling on her belt to prove it. “Good.” She got into the driver's seat and began their journey to Katherine’s house. 

______  
“Be good for Beca okay?” Katherine told her daughter as she was packing Emily’s overnight bag. “And you know your bedtime don’t try to tell Beca any different you still have school tomorrow young lady.” 

“No she doesn’t, Tomorrow is a make up day and because we didn’t have any snow our county doesn’t have school.” Beca butt in pulling up the school calendar to prove her point. 

“Well look there Em, I guess you can stay up a bit longer if you’d like by nothing past ten okay? You still need to be mindful of Beca and don’t forget to brush your teeth okay? I can just imagine all the sugar Beca bought.” Katherine gave Beca a sideways glance to which the teenager just smiled sheepishly. “Your father called today, he wants to see you sunday. Do you want to see him?” 

“No.” Emily mumbled grumpily, her previous smile falling instantly causing Beca to spike up in concern. She didn’t know when in the last few months but she had made a vow to protect Emily from absolutely any harm, even if it meant telling off a table leg for tripping her. “I’m mad at him.” 

“Um, if you don’t mind me asking what happened?” 

“He stood Emily up last weekend, and the weekend before that.” Beca frowned a little at the edge to katherine’s voice, if the woman was going to cry she didn’t want Emily to see it and was trying to hide it.

“Hey, Em?” 

“Hm?” 

“Will you go to the living room and color me a pretty picture for my truck? When your done we’ll start our super awesome sleepover okay?” 

“Okay!” She took off to the living room her earlier happy mood returning full force. Beca waited until she heard the tell tale sound of the creaky cabinet opening before she pulled Katherine into a tight hug.

“He’s going to realize what he’s missing sooner or later. It his loss and mine and dad’s gain okay? Don’t let that dick get to you, I promise what he lacks in being a father my dad will make up with extra.” Katherine squeezed her back tightly letting out a watery laugh.

“You’re dad warned me about you, y’know? He said you would be a pain and hard to connect with but your just a big old softie.” she wiped at her eyes. 

“Yeah well, he would have been right if you didn’t have a ray of sunshine for a daughter. I’m glad I gave you a chance, I’ve missed having a mother figure in my life and i’ve always wondered what it would be like to have a little sister.” Katherine pulled Beca into another hug and kissed her on the head. 

“I’ll be here for as long as you’ll have me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how much I'm going to be writing for awhile, My now ex girlfriend decided she wanted to break up with me but instead of telling me she decided it would be better to just get into another relationship. I don't want all of my stories to be sad or angry so i'm going to take extra time in them to make sure they aren't


	3. Chapter 3

“Mommy i’m home!” Emily came running in the door just getting off of her bus. 

“Hey baby girl, any homework?”

“Nope!” 

“Okay then you can go play until dinner time, Beca’s in my room but she doesn’t feel good so leave her alone okay?” Emily got really excited then deflated at being told to leave her favorite person alone.

“Does she have a belly ache? Should we make her soup?” Katherine laughed softly and kissed her daughter’s forehead. 

“No babygirl, she feels bad in a different kind of way, Soup won’t fix this kind of feeling.” 

“Maybe cuddles will!” And she was off running towards her mother’s room despite the woman’s protest, eventually katherine gave up knowing if anyone could put a grin on Beca’s face it would be Emily. She knocked softly on the door opening it when she didn't hear anything after a moment, She slowly entered so she would scare her sister. “Beca?” The lump under the covers moved and soon Beca was propped up on her elbow. 

“Hey kiddo, how was school?” 

“It was okay, Mommy said you weren’t feeling good and that soup wouldn’t fix it this time so I thought cuddles might..” Beca laughed softly and peeled the blanket back a little bit nodding in agreement. 

“I think you might be onto something little one,” She laid the covers back down once Emily was beside her and comfortable. “Did Kat tell you why i’m not feeling good?” Emily shook her head. “Well, A really long time ago my mom died and today is the anniversary of that.” Emily hugged Beca tightly, they hugged for a long time before Emily pulled back mumbling softly. 

“I don’t mind sharing my mommy with you, just don’t be sad okay?” Beca let out a watery laugh and nodded softly. 

“I’ll try.” 

“Good.”


	4. Chapter 4

“It’s not your job to protect me.” Emily walked beside Beca she stared straight ahead with her hands shoved in her pockets, Beca smiled slightly being mindful of her busted lip. An older man, maybe a bit older than Beca had catcalled the young thirteen year old and Beca whooped his ass after he decided it was appropriate to grab Emily’s arm.   
“No, It’s my pleasure. I’ll always protect you em, Especially over assholes like that. My little sister is not going to be on the next forty eight hours.” Emily giggled and nudged her lightly, a warmth spreading through her body.   
“I love you.”   
“I love you too kiddo, when we get home will you do me a favor and patch me up a little?”   
“Of course you dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short, but this is based on true events. In this case though Beca was my older cousin. He broke the guys nose before he could even wrap his fingers around my wrist.


	5. Sentences

“I wonder how she deals with all of the poparazzi..” Emily stated in awe watching the video of her step sister smiling and signing papers thrusted in her direction, just last week she had seen a picture of Beca with a leaf in the corner of the frame meaning the dude must've been hiding in a bush or something.

“I’m not sure, but it’s not like she isn’t use to cameras. She’s had one thrusted into her face until she destroyed it because I filmed her first kiss. We probably have seven boxes full of seemingly pointless footage.”

“What seriously?! Can we watch them pretty please?!” Warren laughed and went off to go get the boxes while emily bounced happily on the couch, when he finally got back hauling two boxes stacked on top of each other it didn’t take more than a second for Emily to snatch off the first box and open it highly confused when she saw DVDs instead of VCR tapes.

“Had Caleb transfer them years ago when VCR players went out of style. Now you understand just how much seven boxes are?” Emily nodded picking up a DVD labeled 3/14/06 and popped it into the player. The image of a five year old Beca on a swing came up making Emily squeal at just how cute she was.

“She’s so cute a little!” Just before warren could speak Emily shushed him and pressed play watching intently. Beca was kicking her legs wildly pouting when she wasn’t actually getting anywhere.

“ _Daddy it won't work_.”

“ _Lean back a little and stretch your legs out and when you start moving kick them back_.” Beca started moving squealing with delight when she started to move, the camera panned over to the patio door at the sound a woman’s voice, Emily let out a soft gasp.

“Is that Beca’s mom?” Warren nodded slightly, his eyes watered a little bit at seeing his ex wife looking so healthy. “I use to think she looked like you, but seeing her she’s Beca’s twin.”

“ _Look at you love bug! Swinging all by yourself, I’m so proud of you. Lunch is ready so why don’t you two come get cleaned up?_ ” soon after that was said a small flash of brown came into the view of the camera as Beca ran into the house, then the screen went back to the image of Beca swinging. Emily switched it out for another one not labeled, but she put that one aside getting an idea for Beca’s birthday.

“ _C’mon Cal stop following me_.” A much older beca grumbled stomping away from the camera, she must’ve been around Emily’s age now, no older than fourteen. “ _Caleb i’m serious! I’m not in the mood for this_.” Finally she turned around to face the camera, emily giggled a little because Beca still had a baby face and looked silly angry.

 _“I’m under strict orders of your father to film every bit of your birthday_.”

“ _You guys can miss one birthday on film._ ”

“ _Beca, your father will grow old and senile one day and this is all he’s going to have._ ” Warren snorted from the couch at his brother’s joke “ _Besides kid, you aren’t going to be young forever one of these days you’ll miss the camera being pointed in your face.”_

 _“You mean it’ll eventually stop?_ ” She covered the lens with her palm and the screen went back to the original picture indicating that the video was over. Emily put in another DVD wondering why only one short clip were on each disk and not like twenty on one. An image popped up of Beca’s mother smiling down at a young Beca sitting on her lap half asleep.

“ _And they live happily-_ ”

“ _And the big scary monster jumped out of the forest and ate them all up!_ ” Caleb cackled behind the camera at the glare Beca’s mother sent him.

 _“S’no such thing as scawy mosters uncle caleb. They our fwiends_ ” Beca sleepily rubbed her eyes looking up at the camera before looking back at her mom.

“ _That’s right lovebug! You’re so smart, I love you._ ”

Emily put the boxes up when she heard the muffled sniffle from behind her, she knew this had to be hard on her step dad. However she did revisit these boxes and more when he went to work later that day, she picked out thirteen of her favorite and downloaded the contents of the disk on her laptop. She stayed up all night piecing together a gift for Beca that would have the legacy of being the best gift she ever got.

* * *

 

“What’s this?” Beca smiled softly yet a little confused at her old speaker Emily set in her hands.

“Just wait, you should sit for this okay?”

“Okay..” Everyone including Beca was watching Emily curiously wondering what the teenager was planning. She tapped a few buttons on her phone when the voice came loud and clear through the speakers, it was a little choppy but it was the best she could do with her limited skills.

“ _Look at you lovebug! You’re. Famous. I’m so proud of you. I love you. I knew you could do it. Happy birthday Beca! Forever and Always. Your. Mother._ ” Soft gasps rang out around the room, not a dry eye was in sight especially not Beca’s, she was sobbing openly. She pushed the old speaker aside and nearly knocked Emily over in a tight hug the hug was soon joined in by Caleb, Warren and Katherine who were all shedding tears, it made Emily tear up as well.

“I also have a couple other sentences for other stuff, Happy birthday Becs,” She whispered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could do this with some loved ones I've lost, Hope everyone has had a good day.  
> Thanks for reading! Xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

“You’re leaving again aren’t you..” The eleven year old stated sadly rubbing her eyes from sleep, she was wearing one of Beca’s old high school hoodies that only came around mid thigh on the rapidly growing pre teen, and a pair of Stacie’s old volleyball shorts Beca must’ve stolen years ago. It was three in the morning, Beca figured she would be saved the painfully long goodbyes if she had snuck out before anyone had woke. Screw it she would rather spend more time with Emily and endure the long goodbyes from her parents, than feel guilty for sneaking out.

“I couldn’t sleep, I was going for a ride wanna come?” Emily light up any trace of tiredness gone, Beca gestured down to her shorts smiling softly when Emily got the hint and bounced down the hallway. She texted Stacie her change of plans and snorted softly when she got sent back a gif of a whip.

**Stace: she’s had you whipped from day one babe don’t even deny it.**

**Becs: Never. Want me to come get you?**

**Stace: No, unlike your whipped ass i’m going back to bed.**

**Beca: *eye rolling gif***

“Ready?” Beca looked up to find Emily still wearing her sweatshirt but had changed the shorts to sweatpants. Beca opened the door and curtsied causing the girl to giggle, on the way out she sent Katherine a quick text telling her she had Emily, she doubted the woman would get it before they returned but just in case.

 **Beca: I’ve got Em, we’re going out for a ride we should be back before dawn though**.

“Hey babe?” “Hm?” Warren groaned softly only half asleep.

“Em caught Beca trying to sneak out.” Warren snorted rolling over to face his wife with a shit eating grin.

“What did I tell you? Leaving Em’s door cracked was the perfect plan, that child is the lightest sleeper i’ve ever met, Especially compared to Beca who can sleep through a hurricane.


	7. Chapter 7

Beca smiled as she pulled into her dad’s driveway, she hadn’t been home in a year due to her job taking her over seas. Nobody but her uncle knew she was coming home, She couldn’t wait to see them, Emily especially. She called and skyped her almost every night but it still wasn’t the same, she couldn’t wait to hug her. She practically skipped up to the door knocking on it and covering up the peep hole.

“Who is it? Why are you covering the hole?” Warren asked speaking loud enough that he could be heard through the heavy door. She uncovered the hole putting her fingers to her lips indicating for him to be quiet, but let’s be real when was the last time warren actually listened to her? The door swung open making a loud sound as it hit the wall with a great force. “Beca!” He engulfed her in a tight hug spinning her around on the porch, she heard two loud squeals from behind him and knew she had been found out. Not even two seconds after Warren let go she was knocked off her feet by Emily, jesus when did this child get so tall? Katherine didn’t even wait for Emily to let go just piled onto the hug. 

“My baby’s home!” She sobbed out quietly squeezing with all of her might, Beca wonders how their all going to take the news of her moving back to atlanta, and the other big news she had to share. 

“I can’t breath!” They gave her one last squeeze before pulling back grinning madly. “It’s nice to see you guys again too, but I really like my ribs and would prefer them to stay intact. Katherine let out a watery laugh ushering her in the house. 

“Is Stacie here or did she hang back to man down the fort?” Warren asked gleefully pinching himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming this. 

“Actually...I need to tell you guys something.” 

“Please tell me you’re still together…”Emily looked like she was going to cry so Beca quickly assured her they were fine. 

“No, no nothing like that. She’s actually out house hunting..” 

“You mean..?” Warren’s grin got bigger and Katherine and Emily each let out an ear busting squeal. Beca nodded flinching slightly. 

“Yeah, I finished up in germany last week and immediately wanted to move back home. I had so much fun there, and it was beautiful but I want to be close to my family. Besides I happen to know that this neighborhood is excellent for children.” 

“Aw are you and Stacie thinking of children?” 

“Past think and more into i’m three months tomorrow…I would have told you soon but I just didn’t feel right saying something that special over the phone. I argued with my boss for hours because he wanted me to stay for another year, there’s no way I could go another year without my kid sister and my parents.” Beca looked around nervously at the three shocked faces shifting a little so she was turned more towards Katherine. “My career is versatile, I can basically work anywhere I want because music is everywhere.” She sat in silence for a few more moments everyone staring at her with dropped jaws, she waved her hand in front of her dad’s face to regain his attention. “Hello?” 

“You’re...pregnant?” 

“Yes.” 

“And staying?”

“Yup.” 

“For good?” 

“Yes!” Beca laughed lightly punching his arm. She grabbed Emily’s hand and squeezed it tight before pressing it against her stomach. “I know how you hate when I leave, I hate it too. I could never force my child to do that either, she’s going to love you sweetie.” 

“She?” Katherine asked lighting up brightly only to be shot down a little. 

“Well actually I don’t know, I find out really soon though. I just have a feeling.” 

“I’m a grandpa..”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ambrace, sorry it took so long dude! I'm finally out of school so more fics should be rolling in.

Beca walked through the front door laughing at something Katherine had said, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Emily and Stacie. A lump formed in her throat when she noticed that not only has her sister changed so much in the last two years, but she was now the same height as Stacie. Stacie was a fucking giant.“What they hell? Did you guys feed her miracle grow?” Katherine laughed and shook her head, Emily squealed and ran to her older sister excited for her to finally be home. “Beca! It’s been forever!” Beca awkwardly maneuvered herself in Emily’s arms so she wasn’t getting a face full of breast, I mean it was her favorite part about hugging Stacie, but this was her baby sister who had no business being this _tall_.

“I’ve missed you so much! I made you something, but it’s still upstairs drying so you’ll have to get it later. Oh! I also cleaned out your room ‘cause i’ve been kinda using it for an art studio.” Emily spoke quickly trying to get everything out in one breath, by the end of it she took a deep breath making Beca snort.

“Breath kid, Breathe. I’m not going anywhere for awhile. I promise.” Beca squeezed tighter reveling in the warmth of her body and her voice without the electronic static from the crappy quality calls.

“Beca are you crying?

” “Shut up.” She mumbled, she just missed her sister okay? Emily laughed and soon two more pairs of arms wrapped around the two. Simultaneously Stacie kissed her head while Katherine kissed Emily’s, and for the first time in nearly two years she felt like she was whole. She was finally home.


End file.
